


Distracting the Distracted

by Ralkana



Series: Xs and Os ~ Kissing Meme and Cuddle Meme Fics [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Kissing, M/M, Tumblr Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1286134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralkana/pseuds/Ralkana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Tony just needs a little jolt to divert that busy brain of his from whatever's been going on in the workshop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distracting the Distracted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SummerOtaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerOtaku/gifts).



> For SummerOtaku, who asked for a hot, steamy kiss. I hope this satisfies! This is the first time I've ever focused on this pairing. Written for tumblr's kissing meme, and first posted [here](http://ralkana.tumblr.com/post/58043978859/1-tony-bruce).
> 
> Disclaimer ~ Marvel's toys, not mine. I'm just playing with them.

 

Bruce looked up from his tablet as Tony ambled into the bedroom, clearly lost in thought, his eyes half-lidded in exhaustion. “Hey.”

There was no reply, and he watched, bemused, as Tony wandered into the bathroom, still distracted. He listened through the sounds of Tony’s nightly routine, smiling as he heard the man mutter to himself every once in a while.

Tony drifted back into the room, absentmindedly doubling back to turn off the bathroom light.

"Did you get the code fixed?" Bruce asked, a little louder.

Tony stripped down without answering, and Bruce rolled his eyes as he turned off his tablet and set it on the bedside table, setting his glasses on top of it.

"Tony!"

"Hmm?" His eyes cleared momentarily as he slid into bed. "D’you say something?"

"Did you get the code fixed?"

Tony frowned. “Mostly. I think. You know, maybe I should — “

He made to get back out of bed and Bruce planted a hand on his chest and shoved him back into the sheets, muffling Tony’s squawk of surprise with his lips.

Bruce kissed him hard, nipping at his lip as he moved to straddle Tony. He nipped again and then nibbled to ease the sting, deepening the kiss with a moan as Tony’s hips jerked up into his. Tony tasted of mint and smelled of solder, and Bruce slid one hand into his hair to hold him steady. His body was warm and firm under Bruce’s, solid strength that often went hidden, and Bruce gasped into his mouth as Tony slid one hand into Bruce’s pajama pants and firmly gripped his ass, grinding his his hips up into Bruce’s.

The needy sounds Tony made were intoxicating, and Bruce groaned into the kiss as Tony wrapped his leg around Bruce and pulled him even closer.

Finally, they broke apart, gasping, and Bruce laughed at the dazed look in Tony’s eyes.

” _Now_ do I have your attention?” he asked breathlessly, and Tony blinked, and then grinned wickedly.

"Uh, yeah. I’d say so. Now what are you gonna do about it?" he asked, grinding his hips against Bruce’s once more.

Bruce just grinned back and moved in for another kiss.

**END**


End file.
